Mike Galovich
Background * D, Allegheny, PA House Candidate in 2006, 27th, lost in primary * helped split the vote against Tom Petrone * Ran for D party committee and signed on to say if he got that seat he would not be able to bring up the pay raise as an issue. * Works in a govenment job Links * http://mikegalovich.com/ Issues Few issues were on his campaing site from May, 2006. Mike's Pledge: I pledge to insure stability to our neighborhoods. I pledge to help eliminate property taxes. I pledge to never vote for a backdoor raise. I pledge to see that there are set elected terms. I pledge to insure medical benefits for our senior citizens and children. Insights About Mike Michael Andrew Galovich was born on July 18, 1959. Mike has been a lifetime resident of the City of Pittsburgh. He currently resides in the Crafton Heights area with his beautiful wife of 16 years, Kimberly. Together they are blessed with a precious daughter, Nicole Lynn. Mike is a 1977 honors graduate of Langley High School where he received an academic diploma. He attended Community College of Allegheny County and completed several business administration and labor relations courses. Mike, Kim and Nicole are active members of the Guardian Angels Parish. Mike previously served as a parish council member. Mike has been employed for more than 6 years by the Allegheny County Register of Wills office and currently holds the position of Orphans’ Court Supervisor. He is responsible for the successful daily operations of the Orphans’ Court Department which includes private adoptions, Children & Youth Services adoptions, guardianship matters, Commonwealth of PA unclaimed properties and matters involving decedent’s estates. Mike maintains a professional relationship and harbors effective communication with representatives of Orphans’ Court, Family Division, Superior Court of PA, PA State Treasurer’s Office and numerous law firms. He maintains extensive contact with the public sector. Mike’s integrity proves vital in upholding the sensitive and confidential nature of the matters within the court system. Prior to his employment with the Register of Wills office, Mike held an assistant crew supervisor position with the City of Pittsburgh Housing Authority. Mike dedicated more than 10 years to the Housing Authority. After his family, Mike's second passion is politics. He is a loyal Democratic Party supporter. He was reelected in May 2002 as a Democratic Committee Member for the 28th Ward/5th District. He was originally elected in 1990 as a Committee Member for the 20th Ward/5th District and has continued to serve in this capacity over the past 15 years. Mike was elected Vice-President of the Crafton Heights Community Council in May 2005. He is an active member of the City of Pittsburgh Cable Advisory Committee as well. Mike previously held board member positions with the Southwest Pittsburgh Community Development Corporation and the Renaissance Federal Credit Union. He served as recording secretary for the Mt. Washington Chamber of Commerce and a political aide for a District State Representative. Mike was an active member of the Teamsters Local Union #249 for nearly two decades. Presently, he is an active volunteer with Teamsters Local Union #926. Mike enjoys spending quality time with his family and friends. His interests include NASCAR racing, football and personal computing. Mike is a devoted husband and father. He is a concerned citizen. He is appreciative of the many blessings that have been bestowed upon him. He is grateful for the opportunity to serve the community and donates his time unselfishly. He is excited by the possibility of serving the people as an elected official. He is determined to make a difference. He possesses the integrity, compassion, honesty and sincerity to succeed in government. Galovich